


Take a Chance

by SavingInspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Mirajane Srtauss, Mirajane x Fem!Reader, Reader-Insert, XReader, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingInspiration/pseuds/SavingInspiration





	

"You'll never know unless you talk to her [Name]!" Lisanna exclaimed to her best friend, completely exasperated.

[Name] buries her face in her hands, "I can't though!"

Lisanna sighs and pats [Name]'s back. "Yes, you can!"

[Name] shakes her head rapidly before flopping backward on her bed, "It's not that simple! The way I feel isn't considered normal! If it were Laxus or Freed. It would be different. It wouldn't matter."

Lisanna frowns and pulls [Name] into a hug. "[Name]. You've got to realize that no one else's opinions matter. Besides, everyone in Fairy Tail will support you and the relationship."

[Name] smiles and hugs Lisanna back as tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you, Lisanna."

Lisanna giggles, "It's what best friends are for!"

The rest of the night was filled with stories and laughter. [Name] made a promise to Lisanna. In the morning, she would tell Mirajane how she felt.

The Next Morning

"You can do it, [Name]!" Lisanna smiled as they walked into the guild. [Name] decided it was best to do it first thing so there would be fewer members.

"Hey, Lisanna! [Name]! What are you two doing here so early?" Mirajane questions with her usual beautiful smile.

[Name] takes a deep breath, "Uh, actually, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind."

Mirajane shakes her head, "Not at all. Come on; we can talk outside."

The two girls head outside, leaving Lisanna and the few other members of the guild.

"Is [Name] finally gonna tell her?" Laki questioned.

Lisanna just giggled and winked.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mirajane questioned as they sat on a bench, a couple of feet from the guild.

[Name] takes another deep breath and turns toward Mirajane. "I... I like you, Mirajane."

Mirajane blinks before smiling, "Well, I like you too, [Name]!"

[Name] sighs as a dark blush creeps up to her cheeks, "No, I mean... I like like you. Like, I want to be in a relationship with you."

Mirajane's eyes went wide for a moment. She wasn't expecting such a confession from the young woman.

"Well... Maybe... We can give it a try." Mirajane states with a bright smile.

"R-Really? You... You like me too?"

"Well... I know I care deeply about you and I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you. So I want to give it a shot, for both of us."

[Name] smiles brightly, her blush not dying down in the least. "I'd love that. Thank you, Mira."

Mirajane pulls [Name] into a huge hug. "Of course, [Name]. So, should we schedule our first date?"


End file.
